Clois F'in in the Bathtub
by Endeavor Network
Summary: What it sounds like.
1. Chapter 1

Clois Fuckin in the Bathtub, Part 1

The toll that it took on Clark to be Superman was apparent. At all hours of the day, no matter where he was or who he was with, if something happened, he rushed off. He had to spend extra time to catch up on work, at the expense of his private time. Some nights, he jerked awake and was gone before Lois could ask him what was wrong. He could manage without sleep for a while, but by the end of a two-week period, he was practically dead on his feet. Then, he would sleep for 24 hours and wake up refreshed to do it all over again. The public response made it even harder. For every three people who appreciated him, there was one more who wanted him gone from the Earth and wasn't afraid to broadcast it. The negativity was always louder than the positivity, especially with the news coverage. Despite how weary he looked sometimes, he always trooped on, and Lois was proud of him for that.

She wanted to do something special for him, to take his mind off things. One Sunday afternoon, when they were sitting on the couch and he had to leave suddenly, she came up with an idea. She went to the bathroom and started running a bath, then dug around in the cabinet for scented candles. She lined them up on the windowsill and lit them. When the water in the tub was high enough, she poured in the soap, and went back to the living room to wait for him to come back.

She heard him come in through the bedroom balcony, and she got up to meet him. He was taking off his suit with his head cocked curiously in the direction of the bathroom.

"Are you taking a bath, Lois?"

"No. You are."

He looked down at himself.

"Thanks, but I'm still clean."

"It's not for cleaning. It's to relax."

He looked a little bemused.

"Oh?"

She held out her hand and led him to the bathroom.

"You're gonna take a relaxing bath, and I'm gonna wash your hair."

"You're giving me a spa day?" he laughed.

"Yes. Now get in the tub quick, before you have to run off again."

She didn't wait for a response before going to sit on the floor behind the head of the tub. He smiled slightly as he took off his underwear and climbed in. He eased himself into the hot water, and she got on her knees. He tilted his head back to look at her, but she pushed it forward again, cupped some water in her hands, and poured it through his hair to wash out the gel. She repeated the process several times. He closed his eyes as she raked her fingers through his black hair. Next, she grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the sill, squeezed some into her hand, and rubbed it in. She kneaded his scalp, then rinsed and applied more. He tilted his head back again and opened his eyes. They were slightly hooded, and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Would you like to come in, Lois?"

She smirked.

"This is supposed to help you _relax_ , Clark."

"It _will_ help me relax. Physical exertion is good for stress relief."

She laughed.

"There's too much water."

"I'll let some of it out. Please?" he said and fixed her with an irresistible look from his brilliant blue eyes.

He reached back with his left hand and stroked her wrist. She swore, he'd make a great siren. She sighed as she stood up and flicked the suds from her hands onto him. He giggled and reached down to unplug the drain. She stepped around to the side of the tub, undressed, and tied up her hair. He watched her intently as she lifted one leg over him and stepped in, his gaze sliding from her breasts down to her exposed crotch. She sat down with her legs on either side of him, and he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a languid kiss. She pressed her chest into his and reached up to continue massaging the shampoo into his hair. His breaths were deep and even, as were hers. His right hand rested on her back, and the other gently squeezed her ass. She felt the hand on her back move away, heard him plug the drain again, and jolted a few moments later when she felt the hand between her legs. His index finger found her clit and rubbed it.

She let herself enjoy it for a few seconds before pulling out of the kiss and protesting, "Clark, this is supposed to be for you."

He didn't speak and only looked down at her body. If he was going to insist on servicing her, then she was going to make sure he got his due. She took her right hand out of his hair and reached down into the water for his dick. She stroked it and watched with satisfaction as his eyes drifted closed. After a couple seconds, he opened them again and looked her in the face. She blushed and leaned in to kiss him.

It was hard to concentrate on giving while receiving at the same time. The movement of their hands faltered, and it was hard to maintain the kissing. They broke apart after a few minutes and gasped for air. Lois stopped stroking him for several seconds, then grabbed the lip of the tub beside his head and started pumping him. The water splashed softly with the stuttered efforts of her arm. He closed his eyes, leaned his head back, and furrowed his brow. Finally, he stopped rubbing her as he gritted his teeth and came, letting out a high-pitched grunt as his back arched.

Before his orgasm was even over, he resumed his ministration of her, and she came quickly, gasping and slumping over him. She moaned quietly against his neck, and he pulled his hand away. They took a minute to catch their breaths. She sat up, and he smiled indulgently.

"Thank you, Lois. That was very relaxing."

"Just don't fall asleep in the tub. We don't wanna find out how long it takes for you to drown."

He grinned and ran his hands down her back before pulling her against his chest. He squeezed her and moaned happily.

"Do you want me to wash your hair?" he asked sweetly.

"I haven't even finished yours."

She sat up and made him lean forward so she could wash the shampoo out. When she was done, she cupped his strong jaw in her hands and kissed him, then turned around and lounged against him. Their fingers intertwined, and she was content to sit there until she started pruning.


	2. Chapter 2

Clois Fuckin in the Bathtub, Part 2

Lois and Clark lounged on opposite sides of the bathtub. They'd just had sex, and they were taking a bath before going to bed. It was a little challenging to accommodate both of them in the small space, but they managed it. Lois had her right arm propped up on the lip of the tub, and she absentmindedly ran her finger along it. Out the corner of her eye, she saw Clark staring at her in the way only he could, like he was deconstructing her. He lifted his hand from the cloudy water to rest on her knee and stroked his palm over it. She looked at him. His head was tilted, and he had a soft, indulgent smile on his face.

"Would you like me to go down on you?" he asked.

She smiled back and chuckled soundlessly. She looked out the textured window through which nothing but the blackness of the night was visible.

"I hadn't thought about it. I'm not opposed to the idea," she said rather coyly.

He shifted, and they untangled their legs. The water lapped haphazardly at the edge of the tub as he crawled forward. He got on his hands and knees and looked at her for a second before putting her legs on his shoulders and ducking his head below the water. She sighed and put her other arm on the edge of the tub. He gently bit her inner thighs, and she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. He held her hips and started teasing her clit with his tongue. The heat from the water made it feel even better. After a minute, she put her arms back in the water, clenched one hand in his hair, and stroked his shoulders with the other. She looked down. She couldn't see his head, but the arc of his back peeked over the surface of the water.

He parted her labia with his tongue and licked upward a few times. Then, he ground his nose against her, making her gasp. Water splashed out the tub as he pushed his body forward so the backs of her thighs were propped up vertically on his shoulders. She was sandwiched between the tub and his body with barely any wiggle room. He licked her again, then proceeded to suck on her clit while intermittently rubbing his tongue against it, hard. She gripped his hair tightly in both hands and released a sharp, whimpering noise. Every time he nudged forward, her thighs and lower back tensed, and her body jerked back, causing more water to splash onto the tile.

"Clark," she protested, but her voice was thick with pleasure.

After a couple minutes, the water was so low that her nipples were exposed, and they puckered painfully in the cool air. He pulled away and emerged from the water, breathing heavily. He looked like an angel, with his black hair stuck to his forehead and contrasting with his blue eyes. They were clouded with lust as he glanced her up and down, then he went under again and returned to his tortuous ministrations. She rocked helplessly back and forth, moaning loudly and saying "Ah!" every couple seconds. Her breaths became ragged, and she was desperate for more friction. She had never sat on his face before, but it was the closest she had ever come when she held his head still and ground her clit against the bridge of his nose. She screamed as she climaxed.

She blushed with embarrassment as she came to her senses, not just because she'd been so loud, but because she'd used his face as a sex toy. Clark, who was sitting up already, smiled at her amusedly. Despite her expectations, he didn't say anything, just let his eyes wander over her flushed face and body. He leaned forward and enveloped her left nipple, which was still incredibly hard, in his mouth. He almost seemed to be in a dream as he sucked it languidly, running his tongue over the bumpy surface, pulling away enough that the hard nub touched his lips, then taking it into his mouth again. She stared at his serene face and long eyelashes. His arms were bent and braced between her legs, and his shoulder muscles flexed as he shifted his weight. She pressed her hand to his jaw and neck. He pulled away and gave it one last, affectionate lick before moving to the other side. This time, he put his fingers underneath her breast and lifted it to his mouth. His right hand fondled her other breast, fingers splayed and gently pressing into the soft flesh.

Even though she had orgasmed just a few minutes ago, she was already wanting more as the needy throbbing between her legs returned. When he pulled away, she held his shoulders and kissed him. There was a bitter taste in his mouth that she couldn't place, and she pulled back with a curious expression. He laughed.

"It's soap," he said and turned his head to spit.

She realized her body was coated with it. She spat as well, and he grinned and kissed her cheek.

"We should take a shower," he said.

"Why?"

"We can't do it in here. It'll burn when I go in."

She nodded, and he stood and picked her up like a child, with his arm supporting her under her rear. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he carried her to the shower. He set her down and kept one arm around her as he leaned over to turn on the water. Her hands wandered over his abs, and she gazed down at his dick, which looked painfully hard. They kissed while they waited for the water to heat up. When it was ready, he led her by the hand into the stall and closed the glass door. They ran their hands over each other's bodies till the slickness of the soap was gone, then she grabbed his face in both hands and kissed him. He turned them so his back was against the wall, shut off the water, and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips, and he reached between them to guide his tip to her opening.

His lips parted as she pushed down onto him. She kissed him again and started grinding up and down rapidly. His fingers dug into her butt cheeks and bounced her up. She gasped loudly, and he panted against her cheek, then buried his face in her neck and bit her gently. He was definitely the hardest he'd ever been and clearly impatient. He spun them around, and she yelped as her back hit the cold tile. He held her under her thighs and pounded into her, grunting and squeezing his eyes shut. She cried out with every thrust. His movements became jerky, and he came with a loud, low purr. Lois cursed loudly as the muscles of her vagina spasmed. When it was over, he stayed inside for a couple seconds and sighed through an open mouth. She leaned her head back against the wall, exhausted.

He pulled out of her and let her down. Her legs were shaky, and she grabbed his waist for support as he held her arms. She felt something dripping out of her.

"I'm gonna need another shower."

He grinned drowsily.

"Sorry."

"No, you're not. Now, go to bed before you pass out in here."

He kissed her.

"Yes, Ma'am."


End file.
